Super swim Go!
by coral crayon 26
Summary: Jinmay feels like her relationship with Chiro is losing steam. But after a suggestion from Nova about a private lake and a clothing optional form of swimming, Jinmay comes up with a plan to save their relationship


**I own nothing. Super robot monkey team hyper force go! Is owned by Disney. This is a fanfiction and thus falls under fair use. Enjoy**

It was an another normal day in shugazoom city, complete with giant monster, maniacal machines, and primates. And after another fight with some mutant wasps, it was finally time to take the spring weekend of.

"Ah finally, it'll be nice to have a calm weekend once in a while" chiro exclaimed

"With our luck we'll probably get some mutant fish stomping around" sparx said, trying to lift the mood

"we will be there when we are needed, but alittle rest wouldn't hurt" Antari proclaimed

After another few minutes of patroling, the gang headed back to base where the girls were training. Nova was really helping Jinmay improve on her abilities, especially after infusing her with energy from the power primate made her a cyborg( to make this work I had to make Jinmay more human otherwise this would just be a rick and morty knock off, but what I mean by cyborg, I mean her skeleton and brain are metal, while the rest from blood to organs, is organic) which only made things more complicated for how she works.

After their training session, Jinmay was heading to her bathroom

"What, you gotta drop a load" Nova joked

"NO, i'm gonna take a shower, I sweat now remember, plus the water will cool my new recently sore muscles" Jinmay snapped

"Sorry, but truth be told I don't get why the power primate would make you perspire at all" Nova questioned

"Guess it wanted me to get the full human experience, sorry I yelled but it's just been frustrating for me lately, Chiro and I had to cancel our last 4 dates due to missions and I just feel like our relationship is starting to lose steam" Jinmay said with a strong sense of frustration and sadness

"well, if you need some alone time, try a nocturnal date, our recent crimes have happened at daytime and you could have a lot of peace, quiet, and alone time since not that many people are awake at that time" Nova said

"I don't know Nova, what exactly would we do if most stores, restaurants, and theaters are closed at that time" Jinmay asked

"well, you could go swimming. There's a lake on the outskirts of town, its completely unknown to everyone except us, heck it's so secret you could proabably even skinny dip without being caught" Nova explained

" What's skinny dipping" Jinmay asked

" it's when you go swimming without clothes, you know naked" Nova answered

"oh, well howcome you seem so nonchalant about it" Jinmay asked

"well ,were monkeys, we're technically naked all the time, even with armor we're still all bare" Nova exclaimed

"I guess that makes sense, look I'm gonna take my shower now but thanks for the advice Nova" Jinmay stated

"Don't mention it" Nova said

Jinmay stripped down and hopped in the shower, it was a bit cold at first but she didn't really mind. She was trying to figure out what to do for her next date with had to be something extra special, something that would reignite their love after all their recent hard work and canceled dates. Despite everything she thought of, she couldn't stop thinking about nova's skinny dipping suggestion. It just sounded like the right mix of romantic and kinky to get them back on track.

"well, it is the weekend, and besides the team is always alseep during the weekend, I just get chiro some coffee and he's all set. But is he ready to see me naked, am I ready to see him naked. It's been 3 years now so I think it's time we take that step in our relationship if were gonna save it" Jinmay thought to herself.

Jinmay decided that this was the perfect time and felt that it was the only thing to save their relationship

4 HOURS LATER

It was the middle of the night, the whole team was fast asleep, the perfect opportunity for Jinmay to put her plan into motion

Jinmay walked into chiro's room and saw him sleeping in bed

"chiro, wake up" Jinmay said, nudging him till he awoke

"Huh, oh hey Jinmay, what is it, an attak down town" chiro said

"well no, I actually was hoping we could head by the lake outside of town"

"your kidding right, it's like 1 A.M."

"I know but we've been so caught up with work that we don't have time for dates during the day, so I was hoping we could try a date at night, besides I made you some coffee that will perk you right up"

"Well you do have a point, I guess we could try it"

"YES, i'll get the stealth cycle so we won't wake anyone"

They both got to the hanger( or the left foot if you will) and took the stealth cycle down to the lake. After a fairly standard 10 minjute drive they arrived. The lake glimmered with the moonlight shining upon it, the water as cool ans silent as the night itself

"wow, it's so beautiful"

"yah, too bad you rushed me or i'd have my trunks"

"We don't need swimsuits chiro, I have a better idea"

"really, what"

"you gotta close your eyes, it's a surprise"

"ummm, okay then"

"And don't open them until I give the word"

"Alright then"

Once Jinmay made sure that Chiro had his eyes close, she stepped back and got ready to complete her master plan. Once she had enough space, Jinmay slipped her scarf off, unbuttoned and undid her jacket, pulled down her skirt, and finally unclipped her bra and slid her panties off.

"Alright, you can open your eyes"

Once Chiro opened his eyes, what he saw next made his heart skip a beat. It was Jinmay completely naked. He soaked up all her perfect glory: her smooth skin, her slim curves, her wide and hairless hips, her big bubble butt, her quadruple E breasts with cherry nipples, and her completely shaven and small labia.

Jinmay knew that her plan was working the instant Chiro got a good look and her goddess like body.

"I..I...I"

"So, I'm guessing you like what you see"

"ah huh"

"I figured you would"

"I guess thats why you wanted to come to a private place at night"

"Oh yeah"

"Don't you seem this as a bit sudden"

"we've been dating and fighting together for 3 years and have been missing dates for 2 months now, I think you deserve something better than a dinner date"

"well, you got me there"

"So, are you coming with me"

"Coming with you?"

"Well of course, i'm not swimming all by myself"

"You mean I have to get... naked?"

"well it's only fair"

"oh...okay"

Jinmay noticed that chiro was just figiting with the buttons of his shirt rather than actually undressing.

"Is something wrong sweetie"

"well it's just, I've never been naked in front of anyone before, not even the monkey team, it's just really awkward"

"it's okay chiro, we're all alone out here, plus if I trust you enough to be nude in front of you, then I promise that you can trust me enough to be nude in front me"

"well i'll try Jinmay, for you"

"if you want I can help you shed your clothes"

"well, just the shirt"

"great"

Jinmay helped chiro unbutton his shirt and pulled both it and his undershirt off

"there, your already half way there"

"thanks, i'll just get these off fast"

and with one rapid movement, chiro pulled both his underwear and pants right off, making him and naked as Jinmay. Jinmay looked in awe at Chiro's 6 pack stomach, big chest, soft skin, medium sized butt, and a huge 9 inch crotch.

"well, you ready to swim now"

"yeah, let's do it"

Jinmay spread her arms out wide, and fell backwards off a cliff into the water. The water was absolutely perfect, not to hot or cold, just cool enough for this peaceful evening

"come on in chiro the waters just fine'

"Okay, CANNONBALL"

Chiro leaped off the cliff and made a massive splash upon impact, soaking the rocks all around them

"Nice one sweetie"

"well thanks babe"

"SPLASH FIGHT"

the two started to splash each other frantically,soaking each other more then they already were. They tried too hold their breath underwater, touch the bottom of the lake, and even saw a few guppies near the bottom.

"Okay Jinmay, what do you wanna play now"

"How about marco pollo"

"Okay, i'll start as marco"

"I get a head start"

"Alright"

Chiro closed his eyes and turned around, while Jinmay quietly swam over to the north side of lake.

"Marco"

"Pollo"

"Marco"

"Pollo"

"Marco"

"Pollo"

Jinmay saw that Chiro was close and got an idea

"Marco"

"Pollo"

"I got you now, Marco"

"pollo"

Chiro was nearly a foot away and was about to touch her, so Jinmay leaned forward and puffed out her chest.

"Ahah, got you"

"you most certainly do"

When chiro opened his eyes, he saw Jinmay with a coy smirk on her face. Chiro then looked down and saw... his hands groping Jinmay's chest. Chiro was blushing bright red like an apple. He was about to let go but Jinmay stopped him and grabbed his wrists.

"Jinway, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Chiro, please don't let go"

"WHAT?"

"It's okay Chiro, I like it"

"again, WHAT?"

"I'm serious, it feels really good."

"How?"

"It's hard to explain, but it feels really good, even kind of tingly"

"Really?"

"Just give it a chance chiro, you can't tell they don't feel nice"

"Well, they are pretty soft"

"See, that's the spirit"

"Okay, just tell me if it hurts"

"How does massaging by boobs hurt exactly?"

"Well we still don't know how your body works after the you became a cyborg"

"Fair enough, but I trust you'll take care of me"

"Alright, you win"

And with that, Chiro started to rub and squeeze Jinmay's rack, occasionally pinching her nipples and clamping her breats together . The feeling felt so good for both of them. Both lovers were blushing and they felt tingly all over. Chiro felt his member starting to gorw and turn hard the more he massaged her jugs, while Jinmay felt the cave between her legs started to get very tingly and she started to cross her legs as the pleasure felt so good.

"I never thought this would feel so good" they both thought

And without warning, Chiro leaned in and gave Jinmay a deep passionate kiss. Jinmay was a little surprised but didn't object. She returned the kiss and pulled Chiro in close, so close that their genitals were touching.

"Nice one Mr. fresh"

"Thanks" he said blushing

"Hey, I have an idea, come with me"

"Okay"

They climbed out of the lake and walked by a nearby empty field, with some short grass to dry them off. They both lied down, with Jinmay on top of Chiro.

"Are you ready Chiro?"

"Ready for what?"

"it's kind of hard to explain, but it feels like I know what to do, sort of like a subconscious action"

"Was that originally programmed into you?"

"No, I think this is my human genetics doing this"

"I guess that explains your actions tonight"

"I guess it does"

They started kissing again, with Chiro feeling up Jinmay's body. Jinmay then got up a bit, put her labia directly above Chiro's crotch, and pushed it into her cave. Chiro felt how tight and soft her labia felt, it was a mix of kinda hurt and really pleasurable. Jinmay felt tingly all over her her organ, it felt like the most natural and pleasurable thing ever.

"This is gonna be fun"

"You better believe it"

They kissed again and Jinmay went to work. She slowly started to thrust her hips against Chiro, pushing his length in and out of her hole with every thrust. The sensation on Chiro's crotch was both unbearable and highly pleasurable. Jinmay began to go faster while Chiro grabbed and started squeezing her butt. Then she started to slow down, and eventually came to a stop.

"HEY, why did you stop?"

"because..."

And with that, Jinmay flipped their position, putting her on the bottom, her back shivering a bit as her still wet back made contact with the cold grass, and chiro going on top and almost falling off from the sudden shift

"I want you to finish"

"Wait, why?"

"well you are the man in this relationship aren't you, and as the man I feel that you should be the one who makes us both come"

"well, if you insist"

Chiro got to work and started thrusting very hard. Jinmay was starting to moan like a zombie it felt so good.

"Chiro...faster"

He obeyed and started thrusting faster. He was thrusting so fast that time felt like it was slowing down around them. Jinmay saw that Chiro was starting to get tired, so she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushing it towards his waist. Her legs were so tight that he couldn't get out even if he wanted

"Chiro, that tingly feeling is coming back, and it's in full force"

"Yah, I'm starting to feel it to, and it feels really good"

Chiro started to put his mouth on one of Jinmay's nipple and suck on it while massaging the other breast, all the while Jinmay was gripping onto the grass and dirt around them like it was a bed frame. The two of them orgasmed simultaneously, Jinmay releasing her legs while Chiro fell onto her chest. They were both still wet, but rather than the water from the lake, they were now wet from all the sweat they produced from their lovemaking.

"That was AMAZING" They both said, panting hard

"You were such an animal when you were on top Chiro"

"Yeah, it just felt like I knew exactly what to do, I guess the power primate helped out"

"It was worth getting all the grass on our backs wasn't it"

"without a doubt"

"you ready to head back to the robot?"

"Actually Jinmay, I think I'll stay here, I usually head to the movies or the arcade on Saturday mornings, so the team won't be looking for me"

"well I don't wanna leave you, so I guess we could sleep here for the night"

"Yeah, it's not like anyone will come across here, so we can sleep naked"

"oooo, what a bad boy"

They both went over to a nearby tree and fell asleep in each others arms. They were both still completely naked, but were very warm in each others arms. Jinmay was asleep with a smile, knowing that her plan had worked and that their relationship was saved.

THE END


End file.
